This invention relates to a new and improved assembly of a breakaway cannula needle and a catheter suitable for insertion by a user and requiring only one hand.
Frequently, individuals must have an injection of a particular drug or pharmaceutical, although the injection need not be given by a physician or a nurse, or even at a hospital. Occasionally, the injection is carried out over a period of time using an infusion pump, and the liquid drug is supplied from a package which is then discarded when empty.
In either event, it is important that the user be able to self-administer the injection. Hence, a device that can be manipulated with one hand is preferred, since it would give the user a wide latitude for selecting an injection site and angle of penetration.
Manipulation of an injection needle with one hand would also enable the user to employ the free hand for other tasks related to use of the device.
Also, it would be preferred to employ a breakaway cannula needle that is inexpensive and can be easily separated from the catheter.
Two types of such breakaway needles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,449,973 and 4,377,163, and are incorporated herein, by reference. However, these needles, as well as others, generally require injection by a doctor, nurse, etc., since they need both hands to separate the needle halves from the catheter.
In addition, it would be desireable to enable the user to insert the catheter into a puncture site with little or no manipulation of the catheter.
Following insertion of the catheter, it would be desireable to provide a simple menas for attaching the catheter to the user or patient and secure it in place for the duration of the injection period.